custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Talent Show/@comment-68.174.136.60-20151018051929
Television & Movies *''[[Farscape]]'' [[:Category:Farscape Episodes|Season 2]] begins on Sci Fi, March 17 *''[[Sesame Street]]'' [[Season 31 (2000)|Season 31]] begins on [[PBS]], January 3 International Television & Movies *''[[Takalani Sesame]]'' begins airing in South Africa *''[[Alam Simsim]]'' begins airing in Egypt *''[[Elmo au pays des grincheux]]'', March 15 *''[[Muppets Fra Rummet]]'', June 16 *''[[Elmo i Surmuleland]]'', July 7 *''[[Le Avventure de Elmo in Brontolandia]]'', July 7 *''[[Die Abenteuer von Elmo im Grummelland]]'', July 20 *''[[Rat (film)|Rat]]'', October 6 Appearances * [[Bad Andy]] debuts in Domino's Pizza commercials * [[Kermit the Frog]] on ''[[Who Wants to Be a Millionaire]]'', November 14 Live Appearances * [[Count von Count]] visits Bruch-Monroe Elementary School for the [[Census in the Schools]] program, February 24 * Kermit the Frog on Capitol Hill for the introduction of the [[Shambala Wild Animal Protection Act of 2000]], March 29 * Kermit co-hosts the opening of the new [[American Academy of Dramatic Arts]], October 17 *''[[Bear's Berry Christmas]]'' *''[[The Best Thanksgiving Ever!]]'' *''[[Brought to You by the Letter A]]'' *''[[Brought to You by the Letter B]]'' *''[[Brought to You by the Letter C]]'' *''[[Fun with 1, 2, 3]]'' *''[[Fun with A, B, C]]'' *''[[Fun with Colors and Shapes]]'' *''[[Fun with Opposites]]'' Video * [[Time-Life]] begins releasing complete episodes of ''[[The Muppet Show]]'' on VHS as ''[[The Best of the Muppet Show]]'' in December International Video *''[[Muppets aus dem All]]'' (''[[Muppets from Space]]'') released in [[Germany]] on DVD and VHS, August 24 *''[[Muppets Fra Rummet (Denmark)|Muppets Fra Rummet]]'' (''Muppets from Space'') released in Denmark on DVD and VHS, November 15. Storybooks * ''[[Bear's Breakfast Treat]]'' * ''[[Bear's Woodland Workout]]'' Video Games *[[Muppet RaceMania]], October *[[Muppet Monster Adventure]] *[[Jim Henson's Muppets (GameBoy Color)]] Other Merchandise * [[Bear in the Big Blue House talking cookie jar|''Bear in the Big Blue House'' talking cookie jar]] * [[Jim Henson Bust]] *[[Kermit light-up bust]] Behind the scenes *[[Frank Oz]] retires from Muppet performing Business * [[Charlie Chaplin Studios]] purchased by Henson family and leased to [[The Jim Henson Company]] * [[EM.TV]] buys The Jim Henson Company, February * Children's Television Workshop changes its name to [[Sesame Workshop]] * EM.TV sells The Jim Henson Company's stakes in [[Odyssey Network]] and [[The Kermit Channel]] to [[Crown Media Holdings]] * EM.TV sells The Jim Henson Company's rights to the [[:Category:Sesame Street Characters|''Sesame Street'']] Muppets to Sesame Workshop Stage Shows *''[[Bear in the Big Blue House Live]]'' presents, ''[[Bear in the Big Blue House Live's Surprise Party]]'' Muppet Character Debuts *''[[Sesamstrasse]]'': [[Feli Filu]], [[Wolle]], [[Pferd]] *''Alam Simsim'': [[Nimnim]], [[Filfil]], [[Khokha]] *''Takalani Sesame'': [[Moshe]], [[Zuzu]], [[Zikwe]], [[Neno]] Muppet Character Exits *''Sesamstrasse'': [[Simson]] Parades *''[[Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade]]'' features a ''Sesame Street'' Float. Major Events *January: The product line ''Barney for Baby'' is released to stores. *January 25: [[Barney For Baby: Love and Lullabies]] and [[More Barney Songs]] DVD are both released to stores. *March?: [[Barney's Musical Castle]] is filmed at the Rosemont Theater. *March 21: [[Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm]] VHS is released to stores. *March 28: [[Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm]] DVD is released to stores. *April 14: [[Season 6]] finale *May 16: [[Barney's Super Singing Circus]] is released to stores. *August 8: [[Barney's ABCs and 123s]], a re-released of [[Let's Play School]] is released to stores. *August 15: [[Come on Over to Barney's House]] VHS and [[Barney Rocks!]] are both released to stores. *September 5: [[Come on Over to Barney's House]] DVD is released to stores and [[Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes]] is available as a bonus video on the [[Come on Over to Barney's House]] DVD. *September 16: [[Barney's Open House]] begins touring at the Northtown Mall in Blaine, Minnesota. *September 26: [[Barney's Greatest Hits]] is released to stores. *October 17: [[Barney's Night Before Christmas]] is re-released and has new previews. *November 4: [[Barney's Open House]] ends it's tour at the Collin Creek Mall in Plano, Texas. *November 23: Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performed a Christmas Medley at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December 26: [[Be My Valentine, Love Barney]] is released to stores. *The final production year to utilize the school set. Future videos [[You Can Be Anything]], [[Barney's Beach Party]], and [[Round and Round We Go]] were filmed this year, thus marking the final year in which the production of [[Dennis DeShazer]] serves as an executive producer. New Barney & Friends Episodes and Songs '''[[Season 6|Season Six]] Episodes''' Excellentexercise.jpg|Excellent Exercise!|link=Excellent Exercise! Brushinguponteeth.jpg|Brushing Up on Teeth|link=Brushing Up on Teeth Alittlemothergoose.jpg|A "Little" Mother Goose|link=A "Little" Mother Goose Goodjob.jpg|Good Job!|link=Good Job! Itshometome.jpg|Its Home to Me|link=It's Home to Me Howdoesyourgardengrow.jpg|How Does Your Garden Grow?|link=How Does Your Garden Grow? Youcandoit.jpg|You Can Do It!|link=You Can Do It! (episode) Herecomesthefiretruckepisode.jpg|Here Comes the Firetruck!|link=Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode) Readysetgo.jpg|Ready, Set, Go!|link=Ready, Set, Go! Youarespecial.jpg|You Are Special|link=You Are Special '''Songs''' Thelandofmothergoose.jpg|The Land of Mother Goose|link=The Land of Mother Goose Exercisingwontyoucomeandjoinme.jpg|Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me?|link=Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me? Whatwouldidowithoutmyteeth.jpg|What Would I Do Without My Teeth?|link=What Would I Do Without My Teeth? Lookatmeimdancing.jpg|Look at Me I'm Dancing!|link=Look at Me I'm Dancing! Growingbigandtall.jpg|Growing Big and Tall|link=Growing Big and Tall Dosomeexercise.jpg|Do Some Exercise|link=Do Some Exercise Whenthecircuscomestotown.jpg|When the Circus Comes to Town|link=When the Circus Comes to Town Thesquirrelontheflyingtrapeze.jpg|The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze|link=The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze Anythingcanhappen.jpg|Anything Can Happen|link=Anything Can Happen Sourpickleface.jpg|Sour Pickle Face|link=Sour Pickle Face Bluejayblues.jpg|Blue Jay Blues|link=Blue Jay Blues Surfinontheworldwideweb.jpg|Surfin' on the World Wide Web|link=Surfin' on the World Wide Web Barneyssillypigs.jpg|Barney's Silly Pigs|link=Barney's Silly Pigs Dinodance.jpg|Dino Dance|link=Dino Dance Thatshowyoumakerocknroll.jpg|That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll|link=That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll Arocknrollstar.jpg|A Rock N Roll Star|link=A Rock N Roll Star Tryingondreams.jpg|Trying on Dreams|link=Trying on Dreams Loveisthereasonforvalentine'sday.jpg|Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day|link=Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day Cast & Crew '''Cast''' *[[Barney]] (Body: [[David Joyner]], Voice: [[Bob West]]/[[Duncan Brannan]]/[[Tim Dever]]) *[[Baby Bop]] (Body: [[Jeff Ayers]]/[[Jennifer Romano]], Voice: [[Julie Johnson]]) *[[BJ]] (Body: [[Jeff Brooks]]/[[Kyle Nelson]], Voice: [[Patty Wirtz]]) *[[Hannah]] ([[Marisa Kuers]]) *[[Kristen]] ([[Sara Hickman]]) *[[Stephen]] ([[Chase Gallatin]]) *[[Kim]] ([[Erica Rhodes]]) *[[Keesha]] ([[Mera Baker]]) *[[Robert]] ([[Angel Velasco]]) *[[Chip]] ([[Lucien Douglas]]) *[[Jeff]] ([[Austin Ball]]) *[[Danny (Jeffrey Hood)|Danny]] ([[Jeffrey Hood]]) *[[Emily]] ([[Hannah Owens]]) *[[Linda]] ([[Adrianne Kangas]]) *[[Jill (Lana Whittington)|Jill]] ([[Lana Whittington]]) *[[Nick]] ([[Grayson Lee Vanover]]) (debut) *[[Debi]] (Jasmine Woods) (debut) *[[Mr. Boyd]] ([[Robert Sweatman]]) *[[Stella the Storyteller]] ([[Phyllis Cicero]]) *[[Scooter McNutty]] (voiced by [[Todd Duffey]]) *[[Miss Etta Kette]] (voiced by [[Brice Armstrong]]) '''Crew''' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer *Tim Clott *Sloan Coleman Writers *[[Stephen White]] *[[Mark S. Bernthal]] (wrote [[You Can Be Anything]] in 2000) *[[Perri Verdino-Gates]] *[[Shields Freeman]] *[[Sandra J. Payne]] *[[Noreen Davis]] *[[Evan Viola]] Directors *Fred Holmes *Jeff Gittle *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Alexander Laughton *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle (Senior Producer) Music Director *Joe Phillips/Joseph Phillips *Bob Singleton *David Bernard Wolf Sources